We hypothesize that HDV-Insulin will improve postprandial blood glucose control and reduce peripheral insulinemia thereby lowering the incidence of hypoglycemic episodes. Out objective is to determine the efficacy of HDV-I in controlling plasma glucose following an oral 75 Gm glucose challenge in insulin-dependent diabetics.